reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:John Marston
How do you get Rob Wiethoff as JM, when the imdb page says "James Marsten"?II J0SePh X II 05:43, May 6, 2010 (UTC) The IMDB fucked up Lordofthelargepants The Zipper and 10:16, May 6, 2010 (UTC) ''John's father.. 'hmmm... I have been thinking.. it is possible that John Marston's father is Landon Frazier.. you heard Landon say it himself "I have never been a father. I am sure there are some kids out there that is mine, but I have never really been a father"' That would also fit with John never knowing his father.. *His father died. John himself says that.--With care and happiness, [[User: Supermutantslayer450|'Supermutantslayer450'' ]]ROAR 17:25, August 1, 2010 (UTC) John knew his father, he wasn't Landon Ricketts, and his name isn't Landon Frazier. Jackass2009 01:10, January 18, 2011 (UTC) Top quote "''I rode in a gang. We robbed trains, banks, held people for ransom- we killed people we didn't like." ^ Is this sort of the consensus opinion of what the quote for John should be? In my opinion the quotes for characters--especially the main character--give an at-a-glance impression of what that character is like, and I feel there are some better ones in the dialogue that better capture what John is all about in this story, rather than what he was. If there's some interest in changing the quote, I'd be more than happy to list some suggestions, but if it's off-limits right now then I won't bother. I'll check back here and post some in the near future if I don't see a response, but I don't want to mess with it without knowing whether or not it's something that people don't want to see changed.Ramikadyc 08:07, June 8, 2010 (UTC) Actually, we just put the quotes that sound the coolest up there. But, if you have something that you think would be an asset to the wiki, like you said, a quote that serves it's purpose in "explaining" to users what kind of person he is, do it. Lordofthelargepants The Zipper and 09:52, June 8, 2010 (UTC) *I went ahead and changed the quote. I think it does several things: 1) it gives a basic but solid idea about the story, the reasons John is pursuing his old gang, both from his perspective and the government's, 2) it very subtly foreshadows the end of the game without giving any explicit indication of duing so, and 3) it just sounds cool. Also, I updated the recently created/moved Quote:John Marston with a good chunk of quotes from story missions, so if you see something else in there that you think fits better, by all means change it. I'll be adding more quotes to the page in the coming days.Ramikadyc 05:05, June 12, 2010 (UTC) Blind in one eye? Where in the game is it said that John is blind in one eye? If anyone else knows, could you tell me which one and when it is mentioned? Thanks, -- CoD addict 17:59, July 9, 2010 (UTC) It's in the offical game guide. 03:54, August 21, 2010 (UTC) I think it's his left eye. It's the one with a patch in the Deadly Assassin outfit, and it is the one eaten by worms while a zombie. Jackass2009 01:10, January 18, 2011 (UTC) That sounds true, since sometimes after doing a successful Dead-Eye kill John may say "I think I got my eye back!" Change his status I think we need to change his status on the infobox from Deceased to a hidden thing, that says "show" like on the templates. A number of my friends came on to just learn a tiny bit about John, and saw that he dies, and that ruins the ending for them, and that isn't fun.--With care and happiness, [[User: Supermutantslayer450|'Supermutantslayer450'' ]]ROAR 17:25, August 1, 2010 (UTC) :You're absolutely right, and not only that, the status does not need the identity of his murderers. Can we think of a way to display it properly that doesn't call attention? Because hiding the status is a bit of a tip-off as well. :- JackFrost23 23:19, August 18, 2010 (UTC) : :Since Undead Nightmare is not considered "canon" I think his status needs to be changed back to deceased and hidden as you were discussing above. : 13:45, October 30, 2010 (UTC)dextermorgan13 Eastwood Inspiration Its possible that johnmarstons basic character details is based on western hero Clint Eastwood. In the Dollars Trilogy by Sergio Leone all staring Clint Eastwood he is refered to as a "The Man With no Name" John Marston doesnt know his real name. Clint Eastwoods Character is a Bounty Hunter. If you read the Description of John Marstons Cowboy Clothing its described as "John Marstons Typical Bounty Hunter Clothing" Except John Marston knew his name, because he lived with his father until he was eight. Lots of characters in Westerns are Bounty Hunters. XHobbes 05:33, December 21, 2010 (UTC) Canon vs Non-canon I was hoping someone would remove the last sentence from the Red Dead Redemption section ("Later, it is found out that Seth stole the mask that made the dead into Zombies in Undead Nightmare, and John comes back from the dead as a Zombie.") as the creators themselves have stated that Undead Nightmare is not canon. Thus, I find it inappropriate to have this in both the Red Dead Redemption section and the Undead Nightmare section. Just the Undead Nightmare section should suffice. End of Undead Nightmare Anyone know if finding Seth is possible? Just wondering because if it is then it should be technially an "end" end to Undead Nightmare and that means John should be able to rest. Jack Marston's Fate? New to the red dead wikia so I hope I'm not intruding, but I can't help but feel the line at the end of this article saying that by committing the murder Jack ruins his chance of living a normal life is not entirely justified. First of all we don't really know what the rest of his life is like, I personally would like to think that is up to the player as in Jack can either live the rest of his life trying to be a good man like his father (maybe he'll become a lawman? or a 'lawful' bounty hunter) or he can become a bitter hate-filled criminal. Second he did commit the murder in Mexico, in the middle of no where on the river, and the 'victim' was a retired old marshal who's name would have just faded into non-existence. I can only imagine the papers a few days later being "Body of ex-BOI agent Edgar Ross discovered down river in Mexico; no evidence of what happened has been found" and that being the last we hear of the agent. Just my two cents. Love the wikia by the way. 09:08, December 6, 2010 (UTC) Chuck Images Why the hell there must be so many pictures in the article? I think, everyone knows how John looks, when he look on the first image on the top of the site. Apologize my bad english. Ziani15 Diskussion 22:52, January 3, 2011 (UTC) :It's good for reference. It also shows the many faces of John Marston, if you'd put it that way. Sometimes, that one image may not be enough to summarize John. -XHobbes 00:31, January 4, 2011 (UTC) ::Okay, you may be right. Thank you for the fast answer. Ziani15 Diskussion 13:30, January 4, 2011 (UTC) :: :No. Half of the page is just filled with images. That's so unencyclopedia-like. Can you simply place the images into a category and have a link to reference it instead?-- 21:23, February 26, 2011 (UTC) Affiliations Should we put all his Affiliations down?,Or just the important ones,Landon Rickets and Macdougal arent there. Literacy? Hey, I was wondering, is John completely illiterate? Because on another page it says John describes himself as being semi-lierate but I dont remember that in the normal gameplay. PS: I cant log in right now but my Wikia account name is Arstarpool 01:04, February 17, 2011 (UTC) :He is only semi-literate. I don't remember when, but I do remember him saying that. Dutch taught him to read as well as he could. -Hobbes (Talk) 01:29, February 17, 2011 (UTC) : :He describes himself as semi-literate at one point (I want to say during the car ride with Ross and Fordham, although I'm really not sure), but considering the kind of words he uses and the very low chance he actually learned them from other gang members (Bill made fun of him for saying "implore," even, which...is not a very big word), my guess is he picked up most of his vocabulary from books and the description of himself as semi-literate is just him downplaying his abilities, which we've seen him do elsewhere. 100indecisions 04:04, February 18, 2011 (UTC)100indecisions ::During the cutscene that opens "he Last Enemy That Shall Be Destroyed", John keeps mentioning going hunting with Jack. The conversation goes like this: ::Jack: "Is there anything you don't like shooting, pa?" ::John: "Well, I ain't met the thing yet, but as soon as I do, I'll let you know. You can even put it in one of them books you read." ::Jack: (Laughs) "Yeah, maybe I'll do that - 'The Day John Marston Stops Shooting'." ::John: "Now, I ain't no literary man, but I don't think that'll sell. People like shooting in them things." ::But even though he admits this, he's not completely illiterate, since in the mission "Old Friends, New Problems" he reads aloud to Abby the telegram Bonnie sends him. Granted, it's only simple language, but by contrast, Abby can't even read it at all. ::John uses poor and proper grammar intermittently, and sometimes even uses big words, but it usually depends on who he's addressing. The one character that manages to confuse John is the clearly educated Nigel West Dickens, and that's usually when Dickens brings up literary references like the Trojan horse. This shows that while John can read, he is not widely read. ::So the term 'semi-literate' is entirely accurate. ::- JackFrost23 17:06, February 18, 2011 (UTC) John/Abigail history? "John was only 8 years old at the time and was sent to an orphanage where he lived most of his life up to the age of 17 in 1890 and met his future wife, Abigail, with whom he promptly ran away; both later joined Dutch's gang, where Dutch took care of John, teaching him how to read, shoot, and the ways of the West" What's the source for this history? Nothing else I've seen is quite this specific about where and how he met Abigail--I've generally seen it assumed that Dutch's gang picked her up at some point when John was already with them. 22:48, February 19, 2011 (UTC)100indecisions U.S. army outfit as John. Is it possible to get the U.S. Army outfit as John in Red Dead Redemption. Because I was confused as to why John couldn't wear it. I know he can wear it in UN, but that was not canon. is there any possible way to equip it as John? :The final scrap is only available for purchase following "The Last Enemy That Shall Be Destroyed". So, no, John cannot wear the U.S. Army outfit except in Undead Nightmare. :In fact, I'm pretty sure he can't wear it if you use the "I LOVE A MAN IN UNIFORM" cheat, but hold me to that... :- JackFrost23 16:28, February 24, 2011 (UTC) Admin Only I figured that, first, John's page is huge, and second, most recent edits have been, negative, annoying, or useless. So, admins only. --Crowbar, resident grammar ninja 03:27, April 30, 2011 (UTC) : Dude, that isn't remotely a good reason to completely lock an article. To be honest... you should have discussed this with other admins before doing so. First of all, it doesn't matter if the post are "useless", "annoying" or "negative" you can simply revert it. Second you should only gold lock an article when an edit war begins. This deserves a silver lock. K'jal'mar ( The talk| ) 23:12, May 8, 2011 (UTC)